originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolf
Rolf was a hero of the Norse Seafarer, the Vikings. He was known and worshipped throughout the land because of his strength and valor. Some poetries claimed that he was a direct descendant of Vili himself. He is now the warriors of Odin, the Einherjar, that day by day living in the hall of Aesir, fighting, drinking, and dining with other heroes. Personality and Traits Rolf is a straightforward man, often speaks what is in his mind. Although he is originally easy going and level headed, he can be quite impulsive and aggressive once provoked. He is the type that speaks with muscle rather than his head. He is also a woman charmer and not few have slept with him, although none of them had been proposed marriage by him. Regardless of all his bad traits, he had a good trust between him and his men also inseparable bonds with his friends and brothers. He cared for his men to the point to give his life to protect his kin. Background Story Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Condition ' · Superhuman Strength ' As an Asgardians and a descendant of Vili, Rolf is superhumanly strong. Somewhat stronger than average Asgardians and capable to lift weight about 70 tons. His stomps is powerful enough to shakes the ground and producing a shockwave. He can close dimensional rift and alternate dimension gate using his will and sheer strength alone. · Superhuman Speed ' Despite his big and bulky builds, he can runs faster than the finest athlete. He can outrun most of the Asgardians other than Odin, Thor, and others at their level. · 'Superhuman Stamina ' His muscle produce lesser fatigue toxins during physical activity than normal muscle structure. He can physically exert himself at peak capability for about for a day or two before physically impaired by fatigue. He can withstand a month without sleep. · '''Invulnerability ' Rolf has immense physical immunity thanks to his dense body tissue. He can survive being stark naked at subzero condition or extreme heat of a volcano and survive extreme pressure conditions. He is immune to most Earth ailment and disease, not mentioning toxins, poisons, paralyzed, and corrosives. He is rarely or have never seen drunk from drinking mead all day. His tissue can deflect Earthly metal other than Vibranium easily. He can also withstood explosions just fine and capable to directly receive atomic blast and survive only with a few scrapes and low level burns. · Superhuman Agility ' Rolf’s agility, balance, and body coordination is heavily enhanced to the level that bypass the finest gymnast and athlete. · 'Superhuman Reflex' ' Rolf’s reflexes are enhanced along and are superior to any finest athlete. · Regenerative Healing Factor ' Despite his invulnerability, Rolf still can be injured with magical and godly weaponry or force. However, his body metabolism are ready to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue in shorter time and more extensively than normal humans. He can regenerates broken organs or bones even reattach missing limbs, but to completely regrow a limbs is impossible to him. · 'Heightened Senses' ' Having lived his life in the wilderness, his senses has resembles more to a beast than a human or an Asgardians. He has enhanced smell, sight, hearing, touch, and taste. · Enhanced Longevity ' As an Asgardians and as the descendent of a Norse God, Rolf aged in slower rate than any normal humans. v 'Allspeak' Thanks to the Allspeak Asgardians can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. v '''Knowledge of Magic' Rolf has a potential of wielding magic and has shown to be quite adept at using it. Although mainly he uses it only to summon his weapon from Asgard to him, he can somewhat uses fire, wind, ice, and thunder magic. v Superhuman Voice / Shouts Rolf has a special lungs capacity, enabling him to store an extreme amount of air before releasing them in a form of shockwave that holds superior destructive power. v Leadership He has the experience to lead a great number of army during his life as a Seafarer. He knows a great deal of war tactics and has the power to bring someone under his command. v Indomitable Will Rolf does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. His superior will also makes him immune to any form of mind controls. v Expert Combatant Rolf has shown to be proficient in combat. He has mastery in hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, mace and axe wielding, axe throwing, and grappling. Paraphernalia Weapons He can summons his weaponry in Asgard into his hands at will. When he do it, his hands will be covered in electricity and the weapons he called forth will be in electricity before completely formed completely. Gallery Quotes * "I fight for Aesir! I fight for Odin!" - Rolf's warcry before battle. Trivia * Rolf's favorite meal is Norwegian Ale. * Rolf has fast metabolism and a big eater.